


A Night Of Wonder For All

by Damien_Kova



Category: Fire Emblem Series
Genre: F/F, Multi, Orgy, Prostitution, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:54:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 22,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24863407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: Cherche, Cordelia, and Sumia all try to book Anna’s sensual services for a night of fun on the same night. But they quickly agree to just share her for the night.
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

It had become almost widespread rumor that Anna was not only sold whatever anyone could ever want, but also wasn’t against selling her body for a few nights to whoever was willing to pay a high price for it. Fortunately for Cordelia, she knew just how true those rumors were. And that was exactly why she had approached the saleswoman with a smile on her face. There was only one more night before the next big battle that she was going to be a part of and she wanted to have a bit of fun to put her nerves at ease. “Hello, Anna. I was wondering if you happened to be free tonight. For…. Some celebratory reasons.”   
  
Anna’s lips curled into a gentle smile as she turned to face Cordelia while she was standing in front of her. “Sorry, Cordy, dear. Cherche has already booked me for the night. It’d be wrong of me to agree to be with someone else when she’s already paid.” She planted a gentle kiss onto Cordelia’s cheek to show that she was still appreciative of the offer. “You can pay for me any other night this week, though. I’m only booked for tonight.”   
  
“I wish I could, but tonight would be best, Anna… I’m going to be in tomorrow’s battle and would like to get some fun in before I went into battle. But if you’re booked, I don’t think there’s anything I can do about it.”   
  
“Well, nothing’s stopping you from talking to Cherche and seeing if she’ll change some things around.”   
  
***************************************************

“Anna, dear…”

Sumia’s quiet and voice caused Anna to turn around and face the new queen of Ylisse, happy to see one of her regular and favorite customers. Even though she always spent time with Sumia when she paid, Anna couldn’t stop herself from placing a gentle kiss onto the queen’s lips. “What can I help you with, my Queen? Are you looking for another night of enjoyment? Your husband too busy again?~”   
  
When Sumia saw the smile on Anna’s lips after mentioning Chrom like that, she couldn’t help but blush and turn to face away from the shopkeep that had sold herself as a lover on multiple occasions now. “Y-Yes… Chrom has been far too busy to be a proper husband lately. I was wondering if you were booked for the night. And if you weren’t, if I could book you and have your tender and passionate care for a night.”   
  
Anna took quick notice of the near desperate tone in Sumia’s voice as she spoke. It was clear that she had been holding back for some time now and was likely at her limit. But she was still booked by Cherche for the night. “I’m truly sorry, Sumia. Cherche has me booked for the night. Someone else asked for me earlier as well. I know you are my queen, and one of my favorite clients, but I can’t just abandon a night I’m already booked for. What kind of businesswoman would I be if I did that?”   
  
*************************************************   
  
“There you are, Cherche!” Sumia smiled as she approached the young flyer with a smile on her face, knowing that she was here only to see if she could try and talk her into letting Anna be free for the night.

“Cherche, I need to ask you a big favor.” Cordelia was next as she approached the young woman, here for the same reason Sumia was but unknowing that Sumia also wanted to have Anna booked for the night.   
  
When she heard both of the voices calling for her, Cherche smiled as she looked at her queen and one of her fellow flying soldiers. “Um… Is there something I can help the two of you with? I didn’t think you’d both need me for something.”   
  
“It’s about Anna.” Sumia and Cordelia opened their mouths at the same time, wanting to be the first to speak and giving the other a confused glance when they processed just what had been said. “Wait, you go to Anna as well?”   
  
Cherche couldn’t stop herself from giggling as she watched the two shared confused looks. “I assume the two of you wanted to book Anna for the night and want me to let you?” She watched as the pair of flyers before her nodded their heads and looked down in slight embarrassment. Deep down, Cherche wanted to help them, but she really needed this night with Anna. She had already paid for the night together and didn’t want that money to go to waste. “I’m sorry, but I can’t help… I’ve already paid for tonight and have something special planned for her.”   
  
“W-Well, what if we share her for the night?” A deep blush came to Sumia’s cheeks as she looked at Cherche, really wanting to spend the night with Anna and willing to do whatever she could to make it happen. “I can book us a room at an inn and we can share her. Please, I… I really need this…” She gripped tightly onto the hem of the dress that she was wearing, not wanting to actually explain just why she needed this so badly.   
  
“I can agree to that… I don’t have too much to spare, but I’d be willing to chip in a little bit extra if it would help change your mind, Cherche.” A quiet pause fell over the trio before Cordelia opened her mouth once again, looking at both of them and letting out a quiet sigh. “I’m going into battle tomorrow and really need a night of relief to help calm my nerves. I know it’s selfish, but, I’d really appreciate it.”   
  
Cherche hesitated for only a moment before she saw the deep and heavy blushes on both of the women in front of her. It was clear that they needed this just as badly as she did. And she knew that Anna would be able to last long enough to please all three of them. She let out a gentle breath before nodding her head. “Sure. We can share Anna for the night. It seems like the two of you need it just as much as I do.”   
  
*************************************************   
  
Fifteen minutes later, Cordelia, Sumia, and Cherche all approached the woman of their affection and desires. And luckily enough for them, Anna was all alone putting away the last of her supplies as the lunch rush started to die down. “Anna, can we talk to you for a moment? About tonight?”

Anna heard Cherche’s voice and almost jumped up from what she was doing, worried that Sumia and Cordelia had managed to talk her out of things and take her money from her. “Sure! What’s on your mind, girls?” Deep down, she knew that neither of the three flyers in front of her would actually take the money that Cherche already paid her, but she didn’t know just what the three of them had discussed.   
  
“We’ve come to an agreement with each other…” Cordelia started first, holding out a bundle of money in her hand out toward Anna. “The three of us are going to share you for the night. And Sumia and I are going to pay extra as an apology for changing your plans with Cherche as a result.” A gentle smile came to her lips as she watched the worried look in Anna’s eyes fade away and be replaced with one of lust and excitement. “Is that alright with you? Do you think you can handle all three of us?”

“Are you kidding? Of course, I can.” Anna licked her lips when she took the money that Cordelia and Sumia were offering her, enjoying that they were each paying for the night and then giving her an extra fifty percent for changing the plans that she originally had. But when she looked at the three of them, a thought rushed toward her mind. “I’m okay with spending the night with all three of you, but there’s no way that we’ll all be able to fit in Cherche’s tent tonight. We’ll need more space.”   
  
“We’ve already thought of that and I’ve got it covered. I’ll get in touch with the local in before sunset and book us a room. That should be plenty of space for all of us.” Sumia smiled as she looked at Anna, excited to spend yet another night with a woman that had nearly stolen her heart and her body with all the nights they’ve spent together. But she didn’t tell anyone that as she turned around to make her way away from the saleswoman. “If you’ll excuse me, I’m going to get ready for tonight. There is only one inn in town, so it shouldn’t be hard to find.”   
  
“I’ll see you tonight, my Queen. Have a safe trip and be ready for a night unlike any other.~” Anna dragged her tongue along her lips as she watched the other two flyers share a quick gaze and turn around to make their way back to their tents. “This is certainly going to be a wonderful night. I just hope it’s going to be wonderful for all of us.”   
  
**************************************

As the sun was just starting to set, Anna was more than happy to feel Cherche’s lips against her own as the two slowly and steadily made out in front of the other two flyers that her joined them for the night. As she placed kiss after kiss onto her client’s lips, the saleswoman was quick to strip the woman that had originally paid for her time tonight. It didn’t matter to her that she was in front of the Queen of Ylisse or Cordelia, as long as she got paid for her time tonight and she was able to have her customers leave happy.

Of course, that didn’t stop Anna from stripping Cherche down, pulling a fabric of clothing off of her body with each kiss that they shared. As she took more and more clothing off of the young flyer, she was able to see the lingerie that she was wearing underneath her clothing. And when she finally got Cherche out of the base outfit that she had, Anna was more than happy to see her in the black lace teddy with openings around her breasts, pussy, and ass, and the thigh high stockings she had on.

However, when Anna was stripped out of the outfit that she had on, she was more than happy to show off her naked form to the three women that were in the room with her. She dragged her tongue along her lips as she admired Cherche’s body, acknowledging that she must’ve been eager to go first and slightly jealous that she had to share their night alone. “Awe. I hope that you’re wearing this to give me something beautiful to look at Cherche. And not out of jealousy that you have to share me tonight.~”   
  
Anna chuckled as she stood at the side of the bed with Cherche’s hips in her hand, sharing a quick glance at the two women that were sitting off to the side of the room and waiting patiently for your turn. “You know I’m a woman that chases the money that’s presented to her. But that isn’t going to stop me from making sure you enjoy this night we’re going to share together.~”   
  
Cherche couldn’t stop herself from blushing as she listened to Anna. She knew that the woman was right but couldn’t help feeling like she had to prove herself tonight, even if she knew that she didn’t need to. Of course, that didn’t stop her from gasping and whining when she was suddenly bent over the foot of the bed and pressed down against it thanks to the saleswoman’s grip. Before she could turn her head around to see just what Anna had in mind, Cherche felt a tongue flatten out and press against her perky rear end.

Anna let out a soft breath as she lowered herself down to Cherche’s perfectly shaven pussy, seeing that her underwear’s opening was perfect even when she was bent over like this. “I’ll have to figure out where you got lingerie like this, dear. I’d be happy to sell it in my shop.~” She didn’t give her current partner a chance to say a word before pressing her tongue against that wet pussy and dragging her tongue along it. It was music to Anna’s ears to hear Cherche moan and whine above her from the sudden but wonderful touch of her tongue.

Of course, the saleswoman was quick to keep her tongue moving along the dampening folds of her partner. She wanted her to feel good throughout this whole night, and she was only just getting started. And that’s exactly why when Cherche moaned and gripped tightly onto the sheets, Anna knew she was doing the right thing. She continued to drag her tongue along every inch of Cherche’s pussy while she had the chance, making sure to thoroughly lick every bit that she could in order to tease her original partner for the night.

Each lick that covered her pussy caused Cherche to feel more pleasure than the last. They had only just started, but the way Anna worked her tongue was utterly wonderful. And she didn’t shy away from that fact as she let moan after moan spill from between her lips, filling the room around her and causing her to writhe against the bedding. Though, when Anna pulled her tongue away from her for a moment, Cherche couldn’t stop herself from whining in fear that things were over in some way already.

She knew Anna better than that, but couldn’t shake the feeling that things were going to come to an end. At least, not until she felt that same tongue push as deep into her cunt as it could possibly reach. From there, the feeling of that tongue dragging against every inch of her inner walls sent Cherche almost spiraling in bliss. Each and every time that Anna purposefully dragged her tongue against the flyer’s g-spot was easily felt and easily heard by the other two women who were on the other side of the room.

But that didn’t stop Cherche from allowing the bliss to surge through her body like it was. Especially when she felt Anna’s hands firmly grab on to her perky rear end to help keep her pinned down to the bed. The feeling of the saleswoman’s hands grabbing onto her ass, those fingers sinking into her soft skin, was enough to bring Cherche to the edge of her orgasm and keep her there, needing one more push to get her over the edge.

Unfortunately, all the pleasure that she was feeling came to a halt when those hands moved away from her rear end and slammed down onto the side of the bed. At this point, Cherche knew that things weren’t done, but she didn’t know just what was going on. Not when she was busy writhing on the bed and letting out hot and heavy breaths over and over again. She couldn’t see when Anna got up from behind her and made her way over to the bag that she had brought with her, pulling out a strap on that had been inside many of the women that she had spent the night with.

It didn’t take more than a moment for Anna to put on the strap on that she had brought with her. She knew that all three of the women that were with her would love this one. But she had kept it a secret so that no one would know and be prepared for it. “Sorry for not telling you, Cherche. But I know just how much you enjoy certain surprises in the bedroom.~” Anna dragged her tongue along her lips as she made her way back to the bed and placed a hand on each of Cherche’s hips, keeping the young woman in place for a moment.

However, when Cherche felt the strap on press against her tight back door, a quiet and desperate moan rumbled in her throat. She closed her eyes and gripped onto the bed sheets before nodding her head, knowing that Anna was waiting for her permission before penetrating her. A moment later, the first few inches of the strap on pushed into her asshole and caused her to moan out in a mixture of pleasure and pain against the bed. But she didn’t fight in. In fact, Cherche loved the feeling of her ass being filled and stretched by this toy that Anna hadn’t told her about.

Of course, Anna knew just how much Cherche enjoyed being stuffed by a strap on. And that’s exactly why she started to thrust deep and quick into the young woman. Forcing each and every inch of her cock into the tight rear end in a way that she knew her client would enjoy. The moans that spilled from Cherche’s lips with each thrust now were enough to make Anna chuckled as she held tightly onto those perfect hips. “I had a feeling you’d enjoy being surprised with this.~”

It had been ages since Cherche felt something so deep and rough inside of her. And she was more than happy to have this fake cock slam inside of her with as much intensity as Anna could muster with each thrust. She loved the way it felt to have something plunge into her asshole as quick as it was. And the fact that Anna didn’t hesitate to lean over her body and place a few lustful and affectionate kisses onto her neck, she couldn’t help but feel her heart starting to race in her chest.

Each and every thrust that filled her asshole was another that caused Cherche to scream out in pure bliss, words leaving her mind and leaving her with a simple and desperate need to be fucked just like she had hoped would happen tonight. She gripped tight enough onto the bedsheets to tear right through them now that she was being fucked from behind, her nails digging through the fabric and pressing against her own palms and she writhed in place.

However, Anna wasn’t against moving one of her hands from against Cherche’s hips to underneath her body to her stomach. And then slowly move it up until she had a firm hold on the young flyer’s exposed breast. She dragged her tongue along her lips as she slowed the pace of her thrusts but kept the intensity, starting to squeeze and play with the soft mound that was now in her hand. She knew just how much Cherche enjoying having her nipples and breasts played with while getting fucked deep and hard. And she wasn’t against playing to that appeal while she had the chance.

Of course, with her partner bent over the bed and her breasts pressing against the sheets, Anna knew that she couldn’t exactly play with Cherche’s nipples like the two of them enjoyed. But that didn’t stop her from enjoying the firm breast in her hand, teasing it while she could. All the while, she continued to rock her hips back and forth, fucking the young woman without a care in the world and without a care for the two women that were off to the side of the room.

Though, that didn’t stop her from turning her head to look at Sumia and Cordelia, seeing them teasing themselves through their clothing while they watched her work on Cherche. “Be patient, ladies. I’ll get to you when I finish with my customer. And I can promise that you’ll enjoy yourself as much as she is.~” As she spoke, Anna heard all three of the woman gasp and squirm from that promise. Not only did it mean that she was far from done with Cherche, but it meant that she had more than enough energy in her to handle all three of them without worrying about anything.

However, hearing that only caused Cherche to shiver and gasp as her orgasm rushed through her. The feeling of her asshole being fucked, her neck being bitten and teased, and her breast being played with were more than enough to push her over the edge and into her orgasm. A sharp and blissful gasp erupted from the young flyer’s lips as she gripped even tighter to the bedsheets as her inner walls clenched down around nothing, her anal walls clamping down around the fake cock that plunged into it over and over again.

Anna dragged her tongue along her lips as she felt Cherche’s body shake and shiver underneath her, knowing by the hot and heavy breaths that left her lips that she had just came from having her asshole fucked. She hoisted herself up to stand up straight, seeing a small stain of arousal on the sheets underneath Cherche’s pussy. “Alright, dear. I hope you’re ready for the next position. You’re going to enjoy this one even more.~”

Cherche didn’t know just what Anna meant by what she said, but she was ready for anything that the woman could throw at her. Whatever it would take for this night to continue and the pleasure that she was feeling to keep ground. Before she knew it, Cherche found herself pulled off of the bed and suddenly sitting in Anna’s lap, looking the woman in the face and sitting slightly above her thanks to the difference in their height. But she couldn’t say a word about the sudden change. Not when she felt the saleswoman’s teeth suddenly biting down on her nipple, tugging it just like she enjoyed.

A loud and shameless whine of pleasure left Cherche as she immediately tangled her fingers into Anna’s hair, forcing the woman to stay like she was against her breast. However, a desperate and shameless moan erupted from the young flyer when she felt the strap on that was just buried in her ass starting to slowly fill her pussy thanks to the position that they were in. “Gods… I didn’t think you’d come up with something like this…” Cherche caught her lower lip between her teeth in a failed attempt to try and remain quiet while Anna started to thrust upward into her.

However, the feeling of pleasure from knowing that she was first on Anna’s list to please, combined with the fact that the strap on was reaching places inside of her pussy that hadn’t been touched in the past, fueled something inside of the young flyer. Something desperate and full of need that caused Cherche to squeeze tightly onto the back of Anna’s head. It didn’t help that the feeling of the saleswoman’s teeth against her breast was yet another thing to fuel that sense of need.

Hot and heated breaths left Cherche with each thrust that Anna made. At least, they did until the young flyer started to bounce on Anna’s fake cock like her life depended on it. In the back of her mind, she didn’t know if the saleswoman just wasn’t fast enough or if she needed this more than she thought. But Cherche didn’t care to find the answer as she started to bounce faster than Anna could thrust into her in this position. And each time her rear end smacked against the saleswoman’s lap, another shameless moan left her lips. “Oh gods, it feels so good, Anna… I wish I didn’t have to share you tonight. I would love to have this thing plugging all of my holes.”   
  
Anna watched with a smile on her face as Cherche dragged her tongue along her lips. It was clear now that the two were only just getting started. And that the desperation her client usually felt in their nights alone was finally starting to come out. “I know you would, Cherche. That’s why I spend all night fucking you just the way you like.” She flicked her tongue against the nipple that she had been biting on, listening to the shrill moan that left Cherche’s lips. “I’m glad to see that you’re finally coming out in front of the others. I’m used to you screaming so much sooner than this.”   
  
Cherche’s eyes widened when she slammed herself into Anna’s lap once again, realizing that she was slightly holding back from the way she usually was when alone with Anna. But that only caused her to pick up the pace of her bouncing when that sense of desperation and need fueled another orgasm that was building inside of her. Those hot and heavy breaths that left her lips quickly became shameless and almost melodic moans of pure pleasure filling the room around them. And both Cherche and Anna wouldn’t have had it any other way. Especially when the young flyer’s inner walls started to convulse and quiver around the fake dick that was buried inside of her.

She was so close to a second orgasm and she wanted to desperately to reach it. But no matter how fast or how hard she bounced, Cherche was just on the verge of the blissful experience that she wanted. However, the moment that she felt Anna’s teeth clench around her nipple again, biting and tugging on it, Cherche was able to reach that bliss that she wanted. Her inner walls clamped down tight around the strap on while she threw her head back in pure and utter bliss. She filled the room with a loud scream of pleasure while her juices coated the strap on that stayed plugged inside of her cunt.

****************************************************************

Hours later, Cherche gasped and whined as yet another orgasm ripped through her body. Her anal walls clamped down around the strap on that was plugged inside of her once again, sweat beading from her body and onto the bed beneath her. All while she shared a few gentle kisses with Anna, allowing the orgasm that she felt to linger and slowly wash over her body. She didn’t know just how long they had been at it, but that desire to keep going, that need to have Anna fuck her until she passed out like always crept up into her mind. “Anna…”   
  
Of course, Anna knew exactly what was going through Cherche’s mind. She had seen it happen many times already due to just how often the two spent their nights together. But she still knew she had other clients to tend to and the night was starting to drift away from her. When she pulled herself out of Cherche, she knew that the young flyer was starting to reach her limit, especially with the way she panted and held tightly onto the sheets for dear life. “What can I help you with, Cherche?”

Anna leaned in close and placed a few gentle kisses onto Cherche’s lips, happy to feel her return the affection even in her lust-addled state. She wrapped her arms around the young flyer’s neck and kept her propped up just to make it a little bit easier to make out with her before she passed out. Each kiss that the two shared was a little bit more affectionate than the last, almost making Anna wish that she could spend a little bit more time with Cherche before the night was over.

Of course, when Anna pulled away from her lips, Cherche felt the same way. She could see the saleswoman turning her attention toward Cordelia and saying something. But the young flyer was so lost in her lust that she couldn’t process a word that was being said. Though, that didn’t stop her from realizing that Anna was calling it quits with her. Something that pushed Cherche to gasp and reach out toward the saleswoman, grabbing onto her wrist and pulling her back toward the bed. “No! We’re not done yet!”

The sheer sense of desperation and need in Cherche’s voice prompted Anna to turn and look at her after she fell back onto the bed. She could see the faint blush that lingered on the young woman’s cheeks and couldn’t help but feel a sense of longing for the young flyer. Especially when the look in her eyes was so full of need and lust that it wouldn’t have been fair to cut things off there. However, when she felt Cherche’s lips suddenly crash against her own, it became clear just how desperate she felt for more.

Cherche didn’t hesitate to share kiss after kiss after kiss with the saleswoman that had fucked her for hours on end and pushed her toward her limit. She loved every second of it and couldn’t help but feel like things couldn’t end here. Each and every kiss that she planted on Anna’s lips was more desperate and hungry than the last, showing just how much she needed more and just how willing she was to keep things going. And when she felt Anna pull away from her lips once again, Cherche couldn’t stop the whine that rumbled in her throat, showing everyone in the room that she wouldn’t be happy if things ended here.

“Please, Anna… Don’t stop fucking me. I need more. I need more of your touch. I don’t want things to end here…” She slowly moved her hand along Anna’s stomach, reaching her breast and cupping the soft mound. “Please… You have the rest of the night to fuck the other two. Just spend a little bit more time with me. I was already booked for the night, so don’t you think it’s only fair you fuck me until I can’t think straight anymore?”   
  
Hot and heavy breaths continued to leave Cherche as she looked at Anna, wondering just how to convince the saleswoman to keep fucking her. Luckily, she got the answer she wanted in the form of a deep and passionate kiss, the two making out once again in front of the other two that had paid to stay with Anna for the night. Her lips curled into a gentle smile when she felt Anna adjust herself on the bed, getting in a new position between her legs. “Thank you, Anna…”   
  
“What kind of businesswoman would I be if I didn’t keep my clients happy?” A bright smile came to Anna’s lips as she hooked her arms into Cherche’s knees and pushed herself forward until they were in the mating press position. Once they were, Anna didn’t hesitate to share another kiss with Cherche, making sure that the needy woman understood that she wasn’t going to stop if either of her three clients weren’t satisfied tonight. And when she felt Cherche return the kiss, a gentle smile came to her lips.

Of course, when Cherche felt the strap on press against her pussy and leave her body shivering almost immediately, she knew that this was likely going to be the last round before her body couldn’t handle anymore. But that didn’t stop her from trying to rock her hips back and forth against Anna’s fake cock, wanting it inside of her more and more by the second. “Please, Anna… Fuck me as hard as you can… Make me fall in love with you like you tried to do the first night we did this.” Cherche stopped rocking her hips when she felt Anna firmly pin her down onto the bed, taking control back once again. And she wouldn’t have had it any other way. Especially once she felt that faux member slowly and steadily push into her pussy, stretching her inner walls in an all new way.

“It was certainly supposed to be your night alone with me. And you’re such a kind woman to share it with two others that need it just as much as you do. But let me show you just why you’re biting off more than you can chew.~” Anna dragged her tongue along her lips as she started to thrust into Cherche as quick and as deep as and possibly could, making sure that the strap on reached deep into her pussy with each and every thrust. While also making sure that each thrust was quicker and rougher than the last. There was no reason to hold back for Cherche now. Not when she was willing to show her desperation and get even more from Anna.

Every thrust that filled her pussy was a new experience that Cherche wasn’t ready for. This position was completely new in terms of how Anna had fucked her in the past. And every single time that thick fake cock plunged into her pussy, it was a reminder that she certainly wasn’t ready for what was being delivered. Hot and heavy moans spilled from Cherche’s lips with each thrust, leaving her writhing and twitching underneath Anna while she was fucked like a slut into the bed.

Of course, she loved each and every second of it, enjoying the way the strap on filled her cunt in an entirely new way for her. All while she felt Anna’s lips press against her own in heated and passionate kisses that led to even more affection from the woman. And despite feeling desperate and needing more attention from Anna, Cherche never forgot that there were other women in the room. All that went through her mind was the fact that Anna was willing to spend more time with her before she got to the others.

And it made her heart flutter to know that fact. Especially when she felt Anna’s thrusts somehow getting more and more intense by the moment. She was getting the incredibly hard fuck that she had been looking forward to the past few days. And now that it was here, Cherche couldn’t stop herself from nearly thrashing in Anna’s grip while she was fucked so thoroughly into the bed. Nor could she stop herself from screaming into the heavens with the pleasure that coursed through her when her lips weren’t caught in a deep and heavy kiss. Even as sweat continued to bead off of her skin, she felt Anna’s grip remain firm on her body. And it only caused her to shudder when intense pleasure and bliss washed over her with every single thrust.

On the other hand, Anna couldn’t help but feel proud that she had managed to push Cherche to a point this far and desperate. Her lips curled into a smile as she pulled herself away from the other woman’s lips, wanting to hear her moans fill the room around them without a care in the world. She knew that Cordelia and Sumia were still waiting patiently for their turn. But she had to make sure that Cherche was satisfied with her purchase or this would be a night that she wouldn’t be satisfied with. Not that Anna had any worry about that when she heard Cherche scream in pure bliss while her pussy was filled with a strap on over and over again.

It was almost a sight to behold in Anna’s mind. A client of hers enjoying themselves so much that they were willing to beg for more and take it even harder and rougher than they had for the rest of the night. A sense of pride swelled in Anna’s heart as she leaned down and sank her teeth into Cherche’s neck, eliciting another moan from the sweet flyer that begged for her attention. Even as Cherche continued to thrash and writhe underneath her grip, Anna made sure that her current partner couldn’t move from the spot that she was in. And she was happy to hear the sheer joy that filled the moans that left the young flyer. “You clearly want this more than I thought, Cherche… Let me take a little bit of time and make sure that you get everything you want.~”

*******************************************

Another hour had passed and Anna didn’t know just how many orgasms she had sent Cherche through, but she currently had the young flyer with her face down against the pillow and her ass up in the air. She currently had one hand on Cherche’s hip while the other was holding firmly onto her perky rear end, the strap on she had equipped plunging into the young flyer’s ass while she came once again. And it was clear by the scream that erupted from the young woman’s lips that she had officially reached her limit.

Thankfully for Anna, when she pulled out of Cherche, she was greeted with the sight of a freshly fucked and perfectly ruined asshole and pussy before the young flyer fell flat onto the bed and onto her stomach. A quiet chuckle rumbled in her throat as she flipped Cherche over onto her back and gave her another gentle but affectionate kiss. “It took longer than I expected, but I finally pushed you past your limit.~”

Cherche giggled quietly under her breath as her eyes fluttered shut, the sweet and pleasurable embrace of sleep calling her name in the back of her mind. She had been fucked so well that she couldn’t feel her legs and both of her holes were sore in the best possible way. But that didn’t stop Cherche from knowing when her time was over. She reached out toward Anna to try and prop herself up so she could make her way across the room. Instead, she was greeted with the feeling of Anna’s hand gently pushing her back down onto the bed.

“Cordy, dear. It’s your turn.” Anna dragged her tongue along her lips as she turned to face the other redhead that had been waiting oh so patiently for her. She watched as the second flyer got up from her spot at the side of the room and made her way toward the bed. However, instead of expecting Cordelia to make a move right then and there, the saleswoman helped Cordelia pick Cherche up off of the bed and carry her toward the side of the room.

Of course, Cordelia was incredibly excited that it was now her turn to get fucked like she had paid for. She didn’t know how long she had been waiting, but with just how blissful and peaceful Cherche looked, she knew that it would be worth the wait. Her lips curled into a smile as she turned her attention back toward Anna after setting Cherche down on the floor in a comfortable position. “I was starting to think that I wouldn’t even get a chance to be fucked by you before the night was over. But I’m happy I can finally let loose.”   
  
“Sorry about that, Dear. I have to make sure that every client is satisfied or else I didn’t do a good job.” Anna dragged her tongue along her lips and held her hand out toward Cordelia, happy to feel the other flyer immediately grab onto it. Without any hesitation, the naked saleswoman pulled the still-dressed flyer to her chest, pulling her into a deep and passionate kiss. One that immediately led into another.

Cordelia didn’t hesitate to star to strip herself down when she felt Anna’s lips press against hers in one kiss after another. There was no reason to, after all. It was her turn to have a night of fun with the saleswoman and she was going to enjoy it as much as she could. Which is exactly why she allowed both her hands and Anna’s hands to roam around her body while they made out in front of Sumia. She made sure to take her time stripping down, wanting to put on a show that Anna would enjoy more than Cherche’s.

Little by little, Cordelia pulled her armor and clothing off to reveal the lingerie that waited underneath for Anna’s view. Her lips curled into a gentle smile as she revealed the red push up bra that matched the color of her hair, gasping when she felt the saleswoman’s hands grabbing onto her breasts and gently playing with them through the fabric as if it was the only thing worth doing in this moment. Not even a moment later, Cordelia pulled her skirt down to the floor and allowed her matching red thong to be on full display for Anna and Sumia to see.

“Well well. Someone certainly wanted to match for me today.~” Anna smirked as she planted kiss after kiss onto Cordelia’s lips, enjoying the small strip show that she was putting on between their kisses. And it was enough to keep her attention and make her enjoy the sight just a little bit more than she did with Cherche. Of course, Cordelia still had a piece of clothing on, and Anna was happy to see it come off. Especially when it meant that she could see the red thigh high stockings that the flyer had chosen to wear. The few articles of clothing that were still on her body were clearly chosen because they match and it set a certain appeal to seeing a woman in all red.

Of course, now that Cordelia was in her lingerie, Anna felt all the need in the world to pull her into yet another kiss, making sure that the young flyer knew that the show was certainly enjoyed and appreciated. And while one kiss led to another and a second led to a third, Anna was more than happy to feel Cordelia’s hands roaming her naked body now that they were ready to take things to the next step. “Why don’t you get on the bed, Cordy? We can get started on the real fun once you do.~”

Being referred to as Cordy wasn’t something that happened to Cordelia often. Generally only when she was alone with Anna for nights like these. The cute nickname allowed a sense of relief and relaxation that she wanted to get from these nights that she paid for. Her lips curled into a gentle smile as she started to make her way toward the bed, stopping at the edge of it to make sure that Anna could get another good view of her lingerie before they got started with the real fun.

However, when she turned her head to the side, wanting to look and flaunt toward Sumia, she was reminded of the blissfully passed out Cherche. And right at that moment, Cordelia wondered if she was going to end up that blissed-out and fucked until she passed out. In the back of her mind, she expected that she would, but she wouldn’t have her answer until her and Anna got started. Which, luckily only took another moment.

Anna dragged her tongue along her lips as she leaned over the bed and over Cordelia. She made sure to take her time planting another kiss onto the woman’s lips, knowing that she wanted something to just relieve her stress and allow her a night of fun. But the saleswoman was ready to give each of the three flyers here exactly what they wanted. She already succeeded with one of her clients and now it was time to work on the second. “I hope you had fun waiting nice and patient over there, Cordelia. I’m going to make sure that every moment of the wait was worth it.”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way, Anna. Just help me relax before I go into the fight tomorrow and everything will have been worth it. You can do that for me, right?” Cordelia dragged her tongue along her lips as she wrapped her arms around Anna’s neck, pulling the woman closer to her and placing another kiss onto her lips. It had been a long time since she had kissed anyone this much, but she wasn’t about to stop when she only had so long to enjoy Anna’s strap on that pressed against her thigh. Especially when she could feel Cherche’s juices on the fake cock, making it slick against her skin.

In the back of her mind, the feeling of Cherche’s arousal on her thighs demanded that she had to prove she was the best out of the three women there. Sumia may have been her queen, but she wasn’t about to let herself be outmatched by another woman. Especially with just how wonderfully Anna’s hands were exploring her body and grabbing on to the perfect spots to slowly build up Cordelia’s excitement. Though, that didn’t stop her from leaning her head up just enough to place a few gentle kisses on the saleswoman’s neck.

Anna gasped in Cordelia’s ear from the gentle kisses that landed against her skin. Going from roughly taking charge and making sure that Cherche got the rough fuck she wanted to feeling Cordelia be gentle and even affectionate toward her was a shift that she wholeheartedly accepted. Especially when it meant that they could have all the fun they wanted throughout the night. Her lips curled into a gentle smile as she gained a firm grip on Cordelia’s sides, holding her in place while placing another kiss onto her lips. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna’s night with Cordelia, Cherche, and Sumia continues.

Sharing a deep and passionate kiss with Cordelia was nothing out of the ordinary for Anna. And it showed as she threaded her fingers through those fiery red locks while sharing one kiss after another with the other woman. Hovering over the flyer while she laid flat on her back on the bed, the saleswoman couldn’t stop herself from smiling against the soft pair of lips that pressed against her own. Nor could she stop herself from allowing her hands to roam around Cordelia’s body in order to get a good feel of the lingerie that she had on.   
  
“You look beautiful tonight, Cordelia. A beautiful red bra to match your hair, a lovely pair of thigh highs to match, and a thong of all things.~” Anna dragged her tongue along her lips as she brought a hand to the thong that Cordelia was wearing, tugging on the strand that kept it to her body and almost pulling it off of her right then and there. “I might have to personally make sure you wear this from now on when we spend nights together.”

As Anna spoke between their kisses, Cordelia couldn’t stop herself from smiling from the compliments. She had picked out this lingerie for the sole purpose of hearing the saleswoman compliment her and hopefully win her over for the night. But to feel those slender fingers roaming her body while another set threaded through her hair? All while they shared one kiss after another? It was such a sensual and wonderful feeling that Cordelia failed to notice when Anna flipped the two of them over so that Anna was underneath her.

A gentle gasp left Cordelia’s lips when she felt Anna’s strap on press against her clothed pussy from underneath her, the realization that things had changed setting in for just a moment. A moment was all it took for the flyer to try and take charge of the moment once again, starting to rock her hips back and forth in Anna’s lap and purposefully grinding herself against the strap on that pressed against her pussy. “When did you get so strong, Anna? I didn’t even notice when you flipped us like this…”   
  
“What can I say? It’s all about the experience, isn’t it?~” Anna teasingly dragged her tongue along her lips as she plucked the strap to Cordelia’s thong, pulling the underwear off of her body and tossing it onto the floor behind them. “You won’t be needing this, dear. Not when I’m busy stuffing you full.” The saleswoman brought one hand to Cordelia’s plump rear end to help position her properly over the strap on between her legs.   
  
“I can’t say you’re wrong about that. But I don’t want you thinking I’ll be so easy to make cum, Anna.” Cordelia took a deep breath as her bare pussy pressed against the arousal-coated strap on that was inside of Cherche only a few short minutes ago. She bit down on her lower lip just before she allowed the fake member to slip inside of her, each and every inch starting to fill her pussy just like it had with the flyer before her. However, she tried to take things at her own pace to control the moment and control Anna’s favor.

Unfortunately for her, Anna wasn’t having any of it. The saleswoman was quick to start bucking her hips upward and burying the fake shaft as deep into Cordelia’s pussy as she possibly could. She didn’t move her hips at an incredibly fast pace or in a way that was rough enough for the flyer to fall off of her lap. But instead, Anna kept her pace steady and slightly powerful, making sure that the flyer in her lap could feel every single inch of the member inside of her.

Though, that didn’t stop her from reaching both of her hands up toward the bra that Cordelia was wearing and peeling it off of her body before tossing it across the room. Anna didn’t say a word as she dragged her tongue along her current partner’s skin, making her way toward her nipple and teasing the nub. Instead, she looked Cordelia in the eyes and watched a sense of lust and desire fill her gaze while she was fucked and played with.

With Anna’s mouth latched onto her breast, her strap on buried into her cunt, and her hands having a firm hold on her rear end, Cordelia wasn’t able to stop herself from moaning with each and every thrust. It felt too good too quick to be able to do anything but unashamedly let her pleasure be heard. And it certainly didn’t help when she felt Anna’s teeth sink into her nipple, sending a jolt of pain through her system and making her shudder on top of the saleswoman’s lap. “F-Fuck…”

However, while she rocked her hips back and forth on Anna’s lap, she realized that she was giving in far too easily. That she was falling into Anna’s hands and not doing what she wanted to find her own pleasure. A moment after the thought crossed her mind, Cordelia placed her hands on the bed and leaned down until Anna was flat on her back. “I’m sorry, Anna, but please….” She paused only long enough to turn herself around so that now she was facing away from Anna and toward Sumia across the room. “... Let me take charge.”

Cordelia dragged her tongue along her lips as she started to take charge and bounce on Anna’s lap, gasping when she felt the woman’s slender digits grab onto her hips and slightly guide her. Her partner didn’t guide her for speed or intensity, but instead just shifted Cordelia’s hips in different directions with each bounce. And it was a wonderful thing. It allowed the flyer to feel the strap on that she was impaling herself on grinding against her inner walls in different ways. Which is exactly why she tilted her head back and allowed moans to spill from her lips once again.

On the other hand, Anna was more than happy to sit back and watch Cordelia bounce in her lap. The perky rear end that slammed against her hips jiggled with each and every impact, causing her to smile and enjoy the show before her. But the knowledge that the strap on was likely bringing her current partner untold amounts of pleasure was enough to bring a smile to Anna’s lips. “This moment is all about you, Cordelia. No one else in the world matters to me right now. If you want to bounce like that on my cock, then you’re more than allowed to.~”   
  
Hearing that the world around them didn’t matter to Anna fueled Cordelia’s competitive nature, pushing her over the edge and into a quick orgasm. Her breath hitched in her neck and her inner walls clamped down around the fake cock that was buried inside of her. But she wouldn’t have had it any other way. Not when she felt Anna’s hands move from her hips up toward her modest breasts, squeezing the soft mounds and leaving her whining in the saleswoman’s touch. The bliss and pleasure that coursed through her in this moment allowed the stress and fear of what was to come tomorrow to fade from Cordelia’s mind, allowing her to moan quietly when she felt Anna’s fingers pinch and tease her nipples.   
  
***********************************************   
  
Anna didn’t know just how long that she had been fucking Cordelia for. It was still the dead of night and there was no sign of the sun rising just yet. But it had felt like at least an hour had passed when she pinned the flyer to the wall next to the inn’s window. A smile graced the saleswoman’s lips as she held tightly to the sweating and writhing flyer that remained in her grip. “You’re lasting longer than usual tonight, Cordelia. And to think when I had you bent over the bed, your ass looked even more jiggly than Cherche’s. I take it you don’t want to stop now, though.~”   
  
Cordelia didn’t know just how to respond to what was being said to her. Her mind was so clouded with pleasure and lust that she was at a complete loss when she ended up pinned to the wall. Her breasts were firmly pressed against the wall while her rear end was out toward Anna, allowing the saleswoman to gain a firm hold on her rear end while keeping her up against the wall. Nothing but ecstasy and desire filled Cordelia’s mind as she looked out of the window to see the dead of night outside, wondering just how much longer she would be able to keep things up. It was clear that she had impressed Anna with how long she had lasted. And the comment about her rear end in comparison to Cherche’s brought a smile to her lips. Especially when she realized that it meant she might be more pleasing to fuck than Cherche was.

However, that realization didn’t get the chance to linger on Cordelia’s mind for long. Not when she felt Anna’s strap on press against her pussy once again, steadily sinking into her tight hole without a care in the world. A low but unashamed scream of pleasure left the flyer as her pussy was stuffed while she was pinned to the wall. She turned her head just in time to feel the saleswoman plant a deep and passionate kiss onto her lips. A kiss that distracted Cordelia long enough for her to not notice when Anna started to thrust into her.

Though, when the pleasure surged through her body, Cordelia didn’t shy away from expressing how she felt. Hot, heavy, and excited breaths spilled from her lips with each and every thrust as she was fucked against the inn’s wall. She didn’t care that Sumia was still in the room anymore. The silent competition had left her mind as she was ravaged so thoroughly and perfectly by Anna, the pleasure building to a point that she didn’t know if she’d make it back from.

Anna wasn’t lying when she said that Cordelia had lasted longer than she usually did, but that didn’t change what went through Cordelia’s mind. Nothing but pleasure and bliss coursed through her as the stress and worry of the battle tomorrow as long gone from her mind, leaving her moaning and shuddering from each of the saleswoman’s thrusts. Her tongue rolled out of her mouth when Anna’s lips pulled away from her own, leaving her mouth open and her eyes glazed in heat and lust.

Of course, Anna was quick to take note of Cordelia’s state and pick up the pace of her thrust. She knew that she was driving her current partner to a point of pleasure that was far past anything she had felt during their other nights together. But that only fueled her to push her hips faster against Cordelia’s plump rear end, burying the strap on deeper and deeper into her cunt than before. “I must say, Cordelia. You’re doing better than I thought you would. Maybe I should give you a free few hours alone with me for pushing yourself so far.~”   
  
Anna dragged her tongue along her lips as she brought both of her hands to Cordelia’s sides, gaining a firm grip on her body to make sure she couldn’t move while trying to bring her to yet another climax. Luckily for her, she didn’t have to work too hard to get to that point. Not when the flyer made it obvious just how good she was feeling thanks to the moans and groans that spilled from her mouth over and over again. Or the way that she drooled against the wall when the pleasure was starting to be too much for her.

Not that Cordelia really cared how she looked anymore. She felt far too good to worry about that, despite Sumia still waiting patiently for her turn with Anna. And that became all the more apparent when she felt her inner walls quiver and convulse around the strap on that plunged deep into her pussy and almost reached her womb, making some part of her mind wish that Anna had a real cock to fuck her with. However, that thought quickly left her mind when her orgasm rushed through her and her inner walls clamped down like a vice around the rigid fake member inside of her.

A loud, shameless, and ecstatic moan erupted from Cordelia’s lips when she came from Anna fucking her against the wall. Her breath hitched in her neck when she felt the saleswoman turn her head and pull her into yet another kiss. The flyer felt like she was almost on cloud nine as her pleasure reached yet another peak, faded away slowly when she felt the strap on pull out of her pussy and leave her almost slumping against the wall.

Cordelia turned her head toward Anna to see the saleswoman starting to walk toward their queen, acting like their time together was over already. However, she was still standing and still wanted to feel Anna fuck her even more. And that was exactly why she turned herself around and pressed her back against the wall. “Anna…”   
  
Hearing her name be called, Anna quickly turned around to see Cordelia leaning against the wall and waiting for her. Sure, she was still covered in sweat and had a cum-drunk expression on her face. But the sight of one of the best flyers in Ylisse leaning against the wall like that sent a shiver through Anna’s spine. “I’m sorry, Cordelia. I didn’t mean to make it seem like I was done toying with you.~”   
  
Anna dragged her tongue along her lips as she approached Cordelia and wrapped her arms around the woman’s neck. She didn’t hesitate to place another deep kiss onto the flyer’s lips, not being shy about pushing her tongue into her mouth and exploring what she could. Of course, she was happy that Cordelia was relaxed enough to just give in to the kiss and allow her to explore. But it prompted her to slowly move her hands away from her neck and down toward her breasts.

With a smile on her lips, Anna pulled away from Cordelia and looked into her eyes for only a moment, seeing the lust and desire that swirled within them starting to be replaced with exhaustion and a need to sleep. She dragged her tongue along her lips before placing a gentle kiss onto the flyer’s neck, turning herself around and taking a step over toward Sumia. “I’m sorry for making you wait all this time, my dear. Now, how may I please my Queen on this lustful and busy night?”   
  
Sumia’s eyes went wide when she listened to Anna. She always had a way with words that would make her heart melt. But when she realized that it was finally almost her turn, she couldn’t help but feel her heart skip a beat in her chest. “Anna… You know just what I want…” Sumia took a deep breath before attempting to get out of the spot that she was sitting in, only stopping when she watched Cordelia move away from the wall and towards Anna.

Cordelia didn’t care about the low and clearly annoyed sigh that left her queen when she grabbed onto Anna’s wrist, getting the saleswoman’s attention. “I’m… I’m not done yet, Anna…” She let out a heavy breath when she watched her partner for the night turn around and face her. And before she knew it, the flyer found herself pressed against the wall with the same intensity and power that pinned her to it the first time. Cordelia even found her breasts pressed against the wall as well, meaning that Anna had the time to turn her around before pushing her against the wall. “Anna…”   
  
“You’re such a selfish girl, Cordelia. I didn’t think you’d be as greedy as Cherche was.~” Anna crouched down onto her knees and positioned herself perfectly between her current partner’s plump ass cheeks. However, instead of diving in right away, she placed a few gentle and adoring kisses onto the perky ass that was before her. Her lips curled into a smile as she lowered herself down and flicked her tongue against Cordelia’s slit. “I’ll just have to make sure you’re nice and finished before I make time for our Queen, it seems.”   
  
Cordelia didn’t know how to respond. The gentle kisses on her rear end told her that Anna was about to eat out her ass. But the feeling of her tongue dragging along her slit told her that her pussy was about to be devoured. And when she heard Anna mention Sumia being forced to wait, the guilt that started to fill her heart was quickly replaced by desire. A desire to have Anna make sure that she was thoroughly fucked and didn’t want any more from her for the night. Of course, that desire only grew when she felt Anna’s tongue drag along her slit once again, purposefully taking its time to tease her and make her whine.

Anna knew what she was doing with her tongue and she made sure to use every skill that she had on Cordelia. She didn’t hesitate to swirl her tongue around the flyer’s clit when she got the chance, purposefully doing it for only a moment before pulling herself back and pressing just the tip of her tongue against the entrance to her pussy to tease her. But once she heard Cordelia whining above her, Anna was quick to push her tongue as deep into her cunt as she could, exploring those inner walls.

Once again, Sumia was forced to watch her dear Anna pleasure another woman in front of her. Deep down, she did feel a little bit jealous that Cordelia was getting even more attention than she thought was necessary. But she didn’t say a word when she knew that it would just mean she got a more intimate experience with Anna when the two of them were done. And the fact that she watched the saleswoman eat out one of her friends without a care in the world and with a near expert amount of skill caused her heart to flutter in her chest. If Anna paid this much attention to her when it was her turn, she felt that she might fall in love with the saleswoman.

Of course, that was if Anna’s lips weren’t tainted by the taste of Cordelia’s arousal with just how well her tongue was exploring her inner walls. And Anna didn’t shy away from grabbing a firm hold on the flyer’s plump rear end as it rested above her, using her grip to play with the soft mounds and make Cordelia whine and moan above her. “You truly are selfish, Cordelia. But that’s one of the things I enjoy about you on nights like this. It’s about you and your relief. I’m just here to serve until you’re satisfied.”   
  
Cordelia bit down on her lower lip as she listened to Anna, unable to shake the facts of what she was saying. Yes, she was being selfish. No, she didn’t care about how anyone else felt about it. She only cared about the pleasure that she was feeling here and now while the saleswoman’s tongue dragged along her pussy and explored every inch of her inner walls that she could. “Don’t stop, Anna… Don’t stop…”   
  
******************************************   
  
Sumia wasn’t sure just how long she had been waiting, but she was happy to see Anna help Cordelia slump herself against the wall and then make her way over toward her Queen. “Anna… Have I finally waited long enough to be your partner for the night?”   
  
“Of course you have, my dear. And I’m truly sorry that I have made you wait for as long as I did. That was not my intent.” Anna smiled as she held a hand out toward Sumia, happy to see that her precious Queen had waited patiently for her and was ready for their night to finally get started. Her lips curled into a bright smile as she held tightly onto Sumia’s hand and helped the other woman onto her feet. “Now that you have my full attention, how may I please my dear Queen Sumia?”   
  
Sumia felt her heart melt in her chest as she listened to Anna. Compared to the seductive and teasing tone of voice she took with the other two flyers that were now passed out in their respective parts of the room, the tone she took now was one of love and passion. Almost as if she was talking to the love of her life instead of a woman she brought to her bed. “K-Keep talking to me like that, Anna… Y-You know I love it when you’re sweet to me…”   
  
“Of course, my Queen. Whatever you desire.~” A loving smile came to Anna’s lips as she leaned forward and captured Sumia in a deep and loving kiss. A kiss that allowed her to strip her queen down until she was in her lingerie just like the other two flyers of the night. And it was a kiss that Anna made sure to bring her own emotion and love into, knowing that’s how Sumia liked it. After a moment, she slowly pulled away from her and watched as a smile crept onto her Queen’s face. “You look absolutely stunning, my Queen.”   
  


A gentle blush came to Sumia’s cheeks in an instant before she looked down at her silk see-through outfit and with matching panties and thigh high stockings. It brought a smile to her lips to know that Anna enjoyed what she was wearing. “Do you really like it, dear? I picked it out just for you so that we could enjoy tonight.”   
  
“I love it, Sumia. More than you could imagine.” Anna dragged her tongue along her lips as she slowly and gently pushed Sumia onto the bed that she had previously fucked Cordelia and Cherche on. But she didn’t push her down onto her back. Instead, the saleswoman’s sat right beside her queen and kept one arm wrapped around her back and her waist, the other making her way underneath Sumia’s nightgown and toward her breasts. “We’re going to have a wonderful night together. I’m sorry for making you wait so patiently.”   
  
Sumia didn’t know what to say. Sure, she knew that she was going to have to wait for her turn, but when Cordelia got up and snatched it from her, she didn’t know what to do other than wait in silence. But now here she was, in Anna’s loving arms and unflinching when she felt the saleswoman’s fingers slip into her panties, dragging along her slit. Luckily, she didn’t need to say a word. Not when Anna suddenly leaned in close and caught her in a loving and affectionate kiss. And not just one kiss, but two. And then three.

The Queen of Ylisse quickly lost count of just how many kisses she was sharing with her precious Anna, but it didn’t matter to her. Not when the pleasure and affection that she had been hoping for the last few days was finally being given to her. “Chrom’s been so busy lately… I’m so happy that you’re here for me, Anna…” Sumia mumbled against Anna’s lips between kisses as she felt those slender and longer fingers pushing into her pussy over and over again, bringing wave after wave of pleasure through her body.   
  
“I’m always going to be here for my Queen. If she needs me by her side, then I will be by her side.” That gentle and affectionate tone in Anna’s voice was clear as day as she looked into Sumia’s eyes, keeping her fingers pushing as deep into her pussy as she could. All while using her other hand to cup and squeeze her partner’s soft mound. “If Chrom is too busy to make his own woman happy, I’ll be right here to make them as happy as I can.”

Sumia felt her heart skip a beat at the mention of making her happy. Deep down, she knew that her relationship with Anna was one strictly of business and pleasure. But that didn’t stop her from developing romantic feelings for the woman that was currently knuckle deep inside of her. Nor did it stop her from whining and kissing her neck as the pleasure she felt started to grow more and more by the second. “Anna… I… I…”   
  
A bright smile came to Anna’s lips as she suddenly and swiftly pulled her fingers out of Sumia’s pussy, watching as the pleasure on her face suddenly shifted to worry. “I love you, Queen Sumia.” The words left Anna like they belonged between them. From the tone of voice that she took to the volume that she spoke to loving look in her eyes as she said them. Anna made it clear to her partner that she did indeed love her queen. And as a result, it allowed her to watch as a deep blush came to Sumia’s cheeks, her teeth clenching onto her lower lip as she tried to muffle the whine that wanted to leave her.

Before she could say anything, Sumia felt herself be laid down onto her back, nothing else in her mind other than those words that left Anna. In her heart, she knew that she shouldn’t say them back. That if she did, she was going to actually mean then in a way she shouldn’t. But when she watched the saleswoman pull her panties down toward her ankles before slipping them off, Sumia couldn’t help herself. With a gentle gasp escaping her as a result of Anna dragging her fingers along her thighs, she spoke up. “I love you, too, Anna. I… I shouldn’t, but I do…”

Anna dragged her tongue along her lips as she positioned herself over top of Sumia, looking directly into her queen’s eyes and enjoying the look of love and desire that swirled in them. “It’s okay, Sumia. Here, when we are alone. It’s just you and me. Should and shouldn’t don’t belong here. If you love me, then you love me.” Without missing a beat, Anna placed a gentle and loving kiss onto Sumia’s lips, relishing in the blissful whine and pout that tried to leave her. All while she positioned herself to fuck her queen in the missionary position.

After a moment of letting the kiss that they shared linger, Sumia pulled away from Anna and cupped her cheeks into her hands. “In that case… You are my queen for the night, Anna. I love you and I want us to relish in that.” She watched as the saleswoman’s lips curled into a gentle smile, a faint blush coming to her cheeks for the first time tonight. “And it seems like you feel the same way.”   
  
“Of course, I do, Sumia. You are a lovely woman. Anyone would be lucky to hear those words leave your lips. Yet, they are directed toward me.” Anna understood how Sumia felt more than she wanted to let on. Of course, what she did was strictly for business and she never tried to let personal feelings get in the way or guide what she did. But with Sumia, it was different. Neither of them were actually in love with each other, but the illusion that they were made their nights together that much more special. Especially when it was clear that they both had some sort of genuine feelings behind what they said.

However, instead of letting that thought linger in her mind and possibly ruin the night, Anna dragged her tongue along her lips and brought a hand to Sumia’s hips. Without wasting a moment, she pushed her hips forward and slowly sank inch after inch of her fake cock into her partner’s pussy. She watched as Ylisse’s queen squirmed underneath her, causing her to chuckle and watch as pleasure started to replace that look of love that her queen had shown earlier. “What do you say we truly get started with our wonderful night?”   
  
“I wouldn’t have it any other way…” Sumia smiled as she felt Anna press another kiss onto her lips, the strap on that was buried inside of her starting to move and drag against her inner walls. Almost immediately, pleasure and bliss surged through her body and allowed her to moan against the saleswoman’s lips. But the fast and steady pace that Anna set almost immediately caused those moans to grow louder and louder by the moment. And it didn’t take long for Sumia to pull her head back away from Anna’s lips and o her best to look her in the eyes.   
  
However, she was quickly stopped when Anna placed a few gentle and loving kisses along the length of her neck. Something that Anna knew she enjoyed more often than not. Those kisses caused her inner walls to tighten around the thick strap on that plunged in and out of her pussy, bring her more pleasure than she felt a moment ago. Maybe it was the way Anna knew just how to touch her body and kiss her. Maybe it was the way that Anna knew just what to say to her to get her in the mood and make her happy. Or maybe it was the way the strap on reached so deep into Sumia’s pussy that it felt better than her own husband’s shaft.

Sumia didn’t know just what it was that made this night all the more special compared to other nights she had spent with Anna, but it didn’t matter to her. Not when she heard quiet and blissful “I love you”s leaving the saleswoman’s lips with every single kiss that she placed against her skin. All while she felt a firm and strong hand latch onto her breast and cause another surge of bliss to wash over her. “A-Ah… I love you too, Anna… So much…”   
  
Anna felt her heart skip a beat in her chest when she heard her name fill the moan that spilled from Sumia’s lips. Every time the two of them were together, it was like this. She felt some sort of connection with her Queen that made her wish their nights together would last forever. But as she continued to thrust her hips and bury the strap on as deep and as quickly as she could into Sumia’s pussy, she knew that it wouldn’t last forever. That it couldn’t.

But that didn’t stop Anna from placing as many loving and affectionate kisses onto Sumia’s lips as she could. Not when she knew just how much it meant to the woman to have them with how often Chrom left her needy and feeling alone. Of course, as she placed an uncountable amount of kisses onto her Queen’s lips, she slowly and expertly started to slip her out of the nightgown that she was wearing, slowly working her way until Sumia was wearing nothing but the thigh high stockings that she had on. “It’s always an honor to spend a night like this with you, my Queen…”   
  
*************************************************

Sumia wasn’t sure just how long she and Anna had been going at it, but she could see the sun starting to rise from the corner of her eye thanks to the window. “You’re able to outlast two different women and keep going with a third until the sun rises? You really are full of surprises, aren’t you, Anna?” A quiet and blissful chuckle escaped the Queen as she felt another kiss land against her lips, causing her to return the affection and forget the fact that she hadn’t slept and had been having sex with someone other than her husband for hours on end.

Of course, when she felt a pair of hands grab onto her hips, she couldn’t help but smile and look into Anna’s eyes once again. “You truly are a woman worth marrying, Anna. And I would do so in a heartbeat if I was given the chance.” Sumia gasped when the saleswoman suddenly flipped them over without warning, putting her on top so that she was sitting in her lap and facing the woman of her dreams.   
  
“I am honored and flattered that you feel that way, my dear queen. I wish I was able to deny feeling the same. It would fix so many issues if I could say it.” A quiet and almost loving laugh let Anna as she wrapped her arms around Sumia’s back, looking her in the eyes and purposefully position her face between her plump breasts.”But since I am unable to lie and say I do not love you, the next best thing is to make you feel as beloved as I can.”

With a smile creeping to her lips, Sumia started to rock her hips back and forth in Anna’s lap. She tangled her fingers in the saleswoman’s red hair and looked down into her eyes, watching with glee as those gentle lips latched on to her breast and refused to let go. A shrill and excited moan left the Queen’s lips as she felt her partner and the woman of her dreams start to suckle on her breast, teasing the nipple and doing her best to make her feel good just like she had promised.

However, Sumia had slightly other plans. She started to slowly and steadily raise her hips into the air, smiling as she dropped back down and impaled herself on the strap on that plunged inside of her. The Queen couldn’t stop herself from gasping and almost screaming in bliss as she looked down at the woman that was still sucking on her breast, smiling down at her as pleasure surged through her body. “You truly are a sweet woman, Anna. Making a lonely woman like me feel loved and deserving of this attention…”   
  
“You are deserving, my dear. More than you could imagine.~” Anna smiled as she pulled off of one of Sumia’s breasts with a lewd pop, moving her head and making her way to the other one before latching onto it as well. Of course, with her hands on Sumia’s back, it allowed the saleswoman to gain a firm hold on her queen’s plump rear end, squeezing the soft flesh as she bit down on her nipple. She relished in the loud squeal of bliss that escaped Sumia as a result, as well as the increased pace of her bouncing that she took because of the slight amount of pain. “You are really the sweet one between us, Sumia.”

Unfortunately, Sumia didn’t know how to feel with what she heard. Of course, right here and now, she was falling more and more in love with Anna as pleasure and bliss coursed through her body. But she knew that it couldn’t, and wouldn’t last between them due to who they were. And that only fueled her to start bouncing faster and rougher than she was a moment ago. She licked her lips and threw her head back in pleasure, allowing it to wash over her and allowing herself to truly give in to the pleasure and love that she felt from Anna.

Of course, the faster and rougher she bounced, the faster Sumia approached another orgasm. And the louder and more shameless her moans grew as she fucked herself on top of Anna’s strap on. As the sun peered in through the window and started to warm her sides with its rays, the Queen felt like she was truly having a wonderful night. Not only was she finding love in a woman that fulfilled her sexual desires that her husband left vacant and untouched thanks to his work. But she was also allowing herself to truly give in to that pleasure as she chased the orgasm she was approaching.

Before she knew it, Anna felt Sumia stop bouncing on her lap. She couldn’t feel her inner walls clenching and spasming around the fake member, but she knew just what was happening thanks to how well and how shamelessly her Queen displayed her pleasure and bliss. Anna’s lips curled into a bright and lustful smile as she felt Sumia lean herself back so that her rear end filled out the palm of her hand better than it had while she was bouncing. “Well, my Queen, would you say that tonight was up to your standards?”   
  
“It was better… Far better than I could’ve imagined. Thank you, Anna…” Sumia shakily wrapped her arms around Anna’s neck before leaning down the best she could and planting her own gentle and loving kiss onto the other woman’s lips. “If there was ever a woman I would spend my life with, that woman would be you.” She couldn’t stop herself from giggling under her breath when she felt Anna’s grip on her body adjust and move from her rear end to her hips. But before she could say anything else, Sumia found herself suddenly pulled back onto the bed and onto her side. Where she was able to look the woman of her dreams in the eyes. “Maybe one day, that will be possible.”   
  
“You truly do flatter me, Sumia. And I truly do cherish and love you for that.” Anna smiled as she threaded her fingers through Sumia’s hair, pulling her into a gentle and affectionate kiss that hopefully made it clear just how much their nights like these mattered to her. Her lips curled into a loving smile as one kiss led to another and then a second led to a third, the two of them starting to lovingly make out right there and there for no reason other than wanting to feel the other’s lips against their own.

After a few moments, Sumia was the one to pull away from Anna’s lips, a deep and heavy breath filling her lungs when she did. “I don’t regret marrying Chrom. I do love him so dearly. But… You allow me a freedom I do not get with him. You allow me to explore and cherish moments like this. To experience feelings that I can’t with him due to him being busy as the King. It may be obvious, but nights like these are a wonderful memory in my heart. Every single one that we spend together.”

Anna listened carefully to every word that Sumia was saying, knowing that it was all true. She didn’t just fuck Sumia during their nights together. The two had formed an almost secret and forbidden relationship with each other from their nights together. And she knew that it only stemmed from the fact that Chrom was often too busy to tend to himself, let alone another person. But that didn’t matter to Anna as she kept her hand on the back of her Queen’s head and pulled her into another kiss. “I love you, Sumia. You’re far too kind and far too sweet. But I thank you for every kind word you say to me.”

As she spoke, Anna started to notice her queen’s eyes struggling to stay open, the exhaustion and pleasure of the night finally catching up to her. In the back of her mind, the saleswoman couldn’t believe that she was awake with just how much she had done the night prior. No sleep, near-constant sex with three different women that all paid for her time, and love and desire making her wish that she could fall asleep with Sumia in her arms.

Luckily, that was exactly what she did. In a matter of moments, Sumia’s eyes were closed and her breathing slowed to the point where it was obvious that she was asleep. On the other hand, Anna was right behind her, her eyes closing and nearly erasing the world outside of this single room. She still knew that Cherche and Cordelia were asleep in their respective spots. But right here and now, she was in bed with Sumia, both of them holding tightly to each other and falling asleep in each other’s arms. And she wouldn’t have things any other way when it came to Ylisse’s queen being with her for the night.

*****************************************

When Anna awoke, it wasn’t to an alarm or the feeling of someone shaking her awake. But instead to the gentle and loving kiss that came from Ylisse’s queen, Sumia. A kiss that pulled her from her slumber in one of the sweetest ways she could imagine. And, of course, she returned the affection given to her without a care in the world, kissing Sumia back and holding her close for as long as the kiss lingered between the two of them. “You know, you could’ve let me sleep a little bit longer.”   
  
“But where would be the fun in letting my future wife sleep all day? She’s a businesswoman that has a job she loves to do.” Sumia smirked as she got out of the bed, giving Anna one last look at her perky rear end before starting to get dressed right in front of her. She didn’t want to leave things as they were, but the promise of marriage to one of Ylisse’s best businesswomen should be more than enough of a goodbye to keep both of them happy until they saw each other again.

Anna smirked as she turned away from Sumia and placed her feet on the floor, looking up to see Cordelia looking down at her with a bright smile on her lips. “I didn’t forget about you, Cordy, don’t worry.~” She dragged her tongue along her lips just in time to be caught in a deep and passionate kiss that almost blew Sumia’s out of the water. That is, it if wasn’t for the fact that Sumia’s kiss was gentle and sweet while Cordelia’s was passionate and lustful.

However, that didn’t stop Anna from pulling away from Cordelia’s kiss with a bright smile on her lips. “Well now, you certainly know how to make a lady happy after a night of fun. Did you enjoy yourself last night?” She watched as Cordelia finished putting on the last bit of her armor, getting herself fully dressed for the day ahead of her and the battle that she was likely going to be late getting to.   
  
“I did. Thank you for giving me such a wonderful night and helping me relieve all of the stress that I had been carrying.” When Cordelia finished putting on the last bit of armor that she needed, she leaned down and placed another kiss against Anna’s lips, slowly wrapping her arms around the saleswoman’s neck in order to deepen the kiss. However, when she felt the woman return the affection, the flyer couldn’t stop the blissful whine that rumbled in her throat. Especially when she felt Anna’s hand reach around her body and smack her rear end one last time. “I’ll be sure to come back to book you again after the battle. I would love an entire night alone with you.”   
  
“Of course, Cordelia. You know I prefer one-on-one sessions like that.” Anna smiled as she got up from the bed and made her way toward the window, getting a good look at where the sun was on the horizon. Sumia and her must’ve only gotten a few hours of sleep with how low the sun was, even they got a few hours at all. But that didn’t stop her from smiling and turning away from the window to see Cherche looking at her, still as naked as she was during their session. “How are you feeling, my dear? Was it worth it even despite having to share me?”   
  
“Worth every single cent that I had to spend. You know how to rock a woman’s world and make her forget the world around her.” Cherche smiled as she wrapped her arms around Anna’s waist and pulled her into a gentle and passionate kiss. One that was distinct and different from Sumia’s and Cordelia’s, reminding Anna that she did indeed have her way with three different and equally wonderful women last night.

However, when the kiss was broken, she watched as Cherche speedily got dressed and started to make her way toward the door. “Come back to me any time you three want to book a night. I’d be happy to spend the night with either of you or with all of you.” When they all smiled and stepped out of the room, Anna turned her attention toward the window that she was leaning next to, looking out toward the sun and wondering just how to go about her day. It wasn’t late enough to not run business today. But maybe, just maybe, it would be worth taking the day off and just relishing in what she did with the three of them.


	3. The First Night Together (Prequel Chapter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After hearing the rumors about Anna’s special services, Sumia spends her first night with the saleswoman.

It had felt like ages since Sumia had last had the chance to receive an affectionate touch from someone and it was starting to get to her more and more by the day. Luckily for her, she had been hearing rumors about this beautiful redheaded saleswoman that was willing to offer her time and body to people that were willing to pay for it. Even if she wasn’t attracted to women, that was still enough of an offer to Sumia for her to try and find this saleswoman.

There was only one woman that matched that description in Sumia’s mind. Lady Anna, the woman that supplied the Shepards with all of their gear for their battles. It brought a smile to her lips to know that she was about to offer herself up to someone she knew at least a little bit rather than a complete stranger. When she remembered just how well the rumors claimed Anna was in the bedroom she felt her heart flutter ever so slightly as she walked. Sumia knew that she was approaching the woman only so that she could have an affectionate touch come her way at night again. Just a quick in and out. But the thought of being so forward and asking caused a slight amount of embarrassment to fill her mind.

“Um… Excuse me, Anna?”   
  
When she heard Ylisse’s Queen’s voice, Anna immediately stood up from her booth and looked toward the beautiful woman that stood before her. “Queen Sumia! What can I do for you? I didn’t expect to see you today.” A smile graced her lips as she sat herself back down in her seat at her booth, keeping her eyes locked on the blushing beauty before her.   
  
“W-Well… I’ve been hearing rumors about you… “Special Services”... And I was wondering if it would be possible to book some time with you.” Sumia quickly looked down at the items in Anna’s booth rather than to her face, unable to bring herself to look at the woman while asking something so embarrassing. “If not, then that is perfectly fine. But… I just… It’s been so-”   
  
Anna chuckled under her breath as she listened to Sumia embarrassingly ask for her services. It was almost second nature to her at this point, she didn’t expect anyone to be embarrassed by asking for her time. “Of course you can. I’m free tonight if that works for you. I charge per orgasm or per night. Which one would you prefer? It really depends on just how much time you would like to spend with someone like me.~”   
  
Sumia lifted her head just in time to see Anna teasingly drag her tongue along her lips. Both of them sounded tempting in the back of her mind, but she knew she wouldn’t be needing to spend an entire night with Anna. Just long enough to sate her hunger for another’s touch and she would be on her way. “Um… Let’s go with per orgasm… That should be fine.”   
  
“Alright. Then I’ll see you tonight, my queen. Feel free to come to my tent whenever you are ready.”   
  
***************************************   
  
Throughout the entire day, Sumia couldn’t believe that she had actually managed to book time with Anna, opting to spend time with someone other than her husband. But she knew it was something she needed. Especially as she laid in bed and turned her head to look at Chrom, seeing him sleeping so peacefully that he probably didn’t even know she was in bed with him. Sumia knew more than anyone else just how strong her love with Chrom actually was and how she wouldn’t ever leave him and how he wouldn’t leave her. But that didn’t stop her heart from fluttering when she realized she’d be accepting another person’s touch in just a little bit.

When she got out of bed, it only took a little bit for Sumia to make it to Anna’s tent. Luckily, she didn’t sleep too far away from the Shepards, sometimes even using their lookouts for a safe sleep at night during her travels. It made it very easy for Sumia to slip out into the night with just a comfortable nightgown on her body, finding Anna’s tent in less than five minutes from leaving the one she shared with Chrom. Even though she stopped just outside of Anna’s tent and brought a hand to the fabric that kept it closed. “M-Miss Anna… It’s me…”   
  
“Come on in, Queen Sumia. You are more than welcome in here tonight.” Anna couldn’t stop herself from smiling as she watched the entrance to her tent open and saw Sumia step in. Even if the nightgown she was in wasn’t inherently sexy, it was more than attractive enough to make Anna happy that she was approached by someone so beautiful for the night. “Why don’t we start off slow? You seemed nervous when you asked, so I think that’s only fair.”   
  
Sumia’s eyes lit up for a moment when she heard Anna. It seemed that the saleswoman was just as experienced as the rumors said. Only by the sound of her voice could she tell that nervousness filled the queen. She nodded her head and quickly made her way over toward Anna’s bed, sitting down on the edge of it and staying silent for a moment. Just long enough to figure out what to do from here.

However, when she felt Anna’s hands cup her cheeks, Sumia felt her heart skip a beat. It was such a gentle touch. The kind of gentle and tender touch she was used to feeling from her early days being with Chrom. A moment later, before she could bring herself back to reality, a gentle and loving kiss was pressed against Sumia’s lips. A kiss that was quickly followed by a second and a third. But kisses that were soft and gentle enough to not feel like Anna was pushing herself onto Sumia, which made her smile against the other woman’s lips as she started to slowly return the affection she was given.

Before she knew it, and in possibly one of the smoothest motions she had ever seen, Sumia found herself pushed down onto her back while Anna hovered over top of her. Their lips didn’t part for a single moment as they continued to share gentle and loving kisses time and time again. Though, Sumia felt something warm between her thighs that wasn’t there before. And that was Anna’s thigh slowly moving up her body and toward her clothed pussy.

However, Sumia didn’t pull away or struggle. Not even as she felt Anna’s hands make their way to her breasts. Instead, she immediately accepted what was going to happen. She knew that her time with Anna wasn’t likely to last long, but the feeling of her thigh pressing against her pussy through her underwear wasn’t something she had experienced before. And the feeling of soft, slender fingers against her breasts was something new as well. That was made very clear by the way quiet and embarrassed moans started to spill from Sumia’s lips.

Before allowing Sumia into her tent, Anna had a feeling that things weren’t going to last too long. She had the King of Ylisse in her bed every night, after all. And maybe tonight was just a night of experimentation. But when she felt Sumia’s lips against her own, the shaky feeling they carried with each kiss, and the way she wasn’t quite as eager as expected only told Anna that maybe this was a more desperate night than she thought. Which is exactly why she didn’t hesitate as she started to press her knee into her bed, causing her thigh to start rubbing against Sumia’s crotch while her hands started to knead her soft mounds through her nightgown. “It’s okay, Sumia… In here, we can be whatever you want us to be. Wives, lovers, best friends with a secret. Anything at all.”   
  
For some reason, hearing the comforting words leave Anna’s lips left Sumia’s mind spinning. Maybe it was the surprising amount of pleasure that coursed through her just from having a thigh rub against her pussy. Maybe it was because of each of the gentle kisses that they shared. Or maybe it was the feeling of someone else’s hands on her breasts, playing with them. She didn’t know the reason for it, but she wasn’t complaining. Not when she felt the pleasure that coursed through her suddenly spike, causing Sumia to gasp and arch her back off of the bed.

Her cheeks flared a deep share of red as an orgasm rushed through her only a matter of moments. Sure, it was exactly what she asked for and what she wanted from Anna, but Sumia thought that she would last at least a little bit longer. But as her back connected with the bed once again, and she was left panting and looking Anna in the eyes, she couldn’t help but turn her head to look away from her in sheer embarrassment. She didn’t know just what to say, but it made her feel slightly at ease to feel Anna’s lips connect with her neck in a tender fashion.   
  
Even though she was only here for one orgasm and wanted to be in and out before Chrom woke up, as Sumia sat there with blissful and heavy breaths leaving her lips, she couldn’t help but want more. Her breasts had barely been played with, her pussy hadn’t been properly touched, and she didn’t feel like she was satisfied with the slightly lingering taste of Anna’s lips on her own. Sumia quickly turned her head to look Anna in the eyes, the blush still very clear on her cheeks. “Is… Is it possible to go for another round…? I know I only asked for one orgasm, but...”   
  
Anna quickly brought her lips to Sumia’s in another gentle and welcoming kiss, making sure that she was quiet and starting to calm down. “Of course, Sumia. I’ll be happy to open a tab for you for the night. You’ll still be charged per orgasm, though, since we don’t know just how long until you’ll be satisfied.” When she watched a beautiful smile come to Sumia’s lipa, Anna knew she had made the right call. Bringing one of her hands to her queen’s breasts, the saleswoman gently cupped the mound through the nightgown while catching her lips in another kiss. “For now, just sit back and relax. There is so much more than we can do together.~”   
  
Sumia didn’t know just what to think of the sultry tone in Anna’s voice, but it made her pussy quiver when she knew that she would get even more attention from her.   
  
*****************************************************   
  
Sumia had already lost track of just how long Anna had been teasing her and making her feel as wonderful as she did. But the night was still young and she was still on her back with Anna hovering over top of her. However, the redhead’s lips were wrapped around her breasts while her nightgown had been hoisted up to her shoulders to get out of the way. All the while, a pair of slender but talented fingers pushed into her pussy and rubbed against her inner walls in all the right ways.

The Queen of Ylisse couldn’t stop herself from moaning and groaning as she writhed on the bed. The pleasure that coursed through her was unlike anything Chrom had ever made her feel in the past. Granted, he was the only sexual partner Sumia ever had before tonight, but the sheer ecstasy that Anna was able to bring her was enough to make her realize he wasn’t doing as good of a job as he could’ve been.

Those two fingers that pumped back and forth inside of her inner walls stretched her out just enough for her to feel the slightest amount of pain mix in with the pleasure that she felt. But it was easily dwarfed by the pleasure that she felt. Especially when Anna’s tongue flicked against her nipple time and time again, expertly suckling on her breasts and teasing her body while she laid in the bed. “Anna… It feels so…”   
  
Sumia found herself out of breath as she continued to writhe underneath Anna’s touch, giving in completely to what she had to offer. Of course, the embarrassment that she felt earlier didn’t fade away and neither did the nervousness that she felt when she first walked in. But those two feelings were the last thing on her mind when she felt the saleswoman’s thumb press against her clit, teasing her body and sending more sparks of pleasure through her. “How did you get so good…?”   
  
Anna chuckled under her breath as she listened to Sumia’s gasps and moans of pleasure fill the tent around them. And hearing her exclamations of bliss told the saleswoman that she was doing a good job. Her lips curled into a smile around Sumia’s breast before she lightly bit down on the nipple that was in her mouth. But she didn’t answer the queen’s question. Nor did she stay attached to the one breast for too long.

Without any warning, Anna shifted her head over to Sumia’s other plump breast, flicking her tongue against her nipple and wrapping her lips around the soft mound. Her eyes fluttered shut as she started to suckle and play with the mound, pushing a third finger into Sumia’s pussy in the same instant. Of course, when the loud and slightly shameful scream of bliss erupted from Sumia’s lips, Anna knew she had done the right thing. Though, that was quickly cemented in her mind when she felt those inner walls clamp down tightly around her fingers.

Sumia’s mind spun in her head as she felt another orgasm rush through her body. From her head to her toe, her nerves felt like they were on fire in the most blissful of ways. And her inner walls clamping down around Anna’s fingers while those slender digits continued to pump in and out of her hole only made her realize just how good of a choice she made by asking for another round. Her lips curled into a gentle smile as she looked at Anna, her body collapsing onto the bed once again. “W-We’re not done… Are we…?” The nervousness that she felt earlier was still in her voice as she panted and stared at the beautiful woman that sat over her.   
  
“We’re only done when you say we’re done, dear. Until then, I don’t have to stop if you don’t want me to.” Anna dragged her tongue along her lips as she leaned her head down and placed a gentle and loving kiss against Sumia’s. “Do you want to go for another round?”   
  
“Yes… Please… I… I would love it.” The deep blush that was on Sumia’s cheeks when she first started kissing Anna was starting to fade away, but it was still on her cheeks as she turned her head and accepted another sweet kiss onto her neck. She shivered in place as she felt those slender digits retreat from her pussy, dragging along her skin and leaving a trail of her juices along her own body.   
  
**************************************************   
  
It was amazing to Anna that she found someone who was as receptive and vocal as Sumia. The moans that spilled from her lips were growing more and more passionate as their time together grew longer. It was like she was growing out of her shell more and more and that made Anna very happy and honored to have Sumia come to her for the night. However, it also made her excited and happy to know that, because Sumia needed this attention, she was able to taste as delectable a pussy as she was right now.

Anna slowly and steadily dragged her tongue along Sumia’s slit as she held the queen’s thighs gently on her shoulders. It was easy to pull Sumia toward the edge of the bed and keep her there. But it was much harder to keep her in place when another form of pleasure rushed through her. Not that the saleswoman was going to complain at all. Five orgasms in and Sumia was willing to keep going almost like she was going to pass out from the ecstasy before she bothered to ask to stop things. Not that Anna had a problem with just how much money that would bring her.

Of course, having a woman’s pussy drag along her slit was a brand new experience for Sumia. Sure, it didn’t take much for Chrom to eat her out when they were first together, but his licks were sloppy and almost uncaring. Anna’s on the other hand? Her tongue moved with a purpose and easily licked every single inch of her cunt before pushing in to tease her inner walls. It caused the queen to almost jump off of the bed from the sudden surge of bliss that rushed through her. Though, it certainly helped when she already felt herself being pushed closer and closer to yet another orgasm.

Sumia quickly brought both of her hands to the top of Anna’s head, tangling her fingers in the fiery red hair of hers and keeping her from pulling away. She didn’t think the saleswoman would leave a customer unhappy, but with the sounds of pleasure and bliss leaving Sumia growing more and more unashamed, she didn’t want to risk Anna leaving her for any reason until she came. Even if it was just to grab a toy that would make her cum faster.

Anna couldn’t help but giggle under her breath as she continued to lick and taste Sumia’s pussy on her tongue. The juices that she tasted were sweet and savory, almost something that she could grow addicted to if she did this long enough. However, when she felt Sumia’s thighs twitch in her grip and try to wrap around her head, Anna knew that she was pushing her partner closer and closer to yet another orgasm.

It didn’t take more than another moment for Sumia to reach the apex of her pleasure and her orgasm. Her inner walls clamped down and quivered around Anna’s tongue as it continued to explore her pussy. Of course, her grip on the top of the saleswoman’s head only grew tighter as her legs quivered and shook in her hands. But she didn’t say a word. Instead, Sumia was more than happy to scream her bliss into the night and hope that no one nearby would be able to hear her. Especially when her pleasure started to wind down but she still felt Anna’s tongue exploring her pussy.

Unfortunately, that didn’t last for more than another moment when Anna pulled her head back and licked her lips clean of Sumia’s cum. It left the queen panting with bliss and desire as she reached a hand out toward the redhead. She couldn’t bring herself to say anything at the moment, her mind too clouded in lust and desire to be able to get anything out. But a simple look into Anna’s eyes and she was able to get what she wanted across to the saleswoman, even if she was still heavily panting.

Anna dragged her tongue along her lips as she gently cupped Sumia’s cheek in her hand. “It looks like you want to go for another round. If that’s the case, there’s a toy I can pull out to give you a new experience.~” Without waiting for an answer, Anna leaned in close and placed another loving kiss onto Sumia’s lips, keeping her there as she got up off of the bed and made her way toward the trunk she kept at the edge of her tent.

While she stayed sill on the bed, Sumia thought about just what she was doing. There was no regret or shame in what she felt. But the thought that she was cheating on Chrom because he wouldn’t give her any more pleasure was something that her lust-addled mind shrugged off as justified. Though, when she heard Anna clear her throat, prompting the queen to turn her head and look at her, another reason came to mind to justify just what she was doing.   
  
“Well, what do you think?~”   
  
Sumia looked up and down Anna’s body, taking in her curves for the first time tonight. But her eyes stopped when she saw the decently-sized strap on that was between her legs. She didn’t know if it was bigger than Chrom’s cock or not, but Sumia couldn’t bring herself to care. A faint but noticeable blush came to her cheeks as she rolled over onto the bed and reached a hand out toward the fake member. “I… I think I want it inside of me, Anna…”   
  
With just those few words, Anna heard a small amount of guilt in Sumia’s voice. And she quickly got down onto her knees at the edge of the bed and looked her queen in the eyes. “There’s nothing to feel guilty of, Sumia. In here, when you’re with me, the outside world doesn’t matter. You’re here so you can feel good and I’m here to make sure you leave satisfied.” With a smile on her lips, she placed a deep and loving kiss onto Sumia’s lips. “I’m also here because your moans are beautiful to listen to, but that’s beside the point.”   
  
********************************************

Laid out flat on her back with her head resting on Anna’s pillow, Sumia couldn’t believe that things had gotten as far as they did. She was loving each and every moment of this and enjoying the way Anna made her feel, especially those few times the back of her mind reminded her that she wasn’t attracted to women. But in just one night, this beautiful redhead had brought her to orgasm six different times and was already working on bringing her to a seventh.

The feeling of Anna’s strap on slowly sinking into her cunt was something that she didn’t expect. It wasn’t as thick as Chrom’s cock, but it was certainly longer than his. It was an odd feeling taking a dick that didn’t belong to her husband, fake or not, but when she felt Anna’s lips press against her own, Sumia didn’t dare fight the pleasure that continued to build inside of her. Her lips curled into a smile against the saleswoman’s as she was fucked on her back, the two starting at a slow and steady pace so she didn’t feel any pain whatsoever.

Sumia didn’t pull away from Anna’s lips as the two shared kiss after kiss after kiss, happily enjoying the attention and affection that was being poured onto her as she started to completely give herself to the saleswoman. She wrapped her arms around Anna’s back and held her close as her the pace of her hips started to increase. It wasn’t much, but it was enough to bring Sumia even more pleasure and start to push her toward another orgasm.

However, Sumia’s mind didn’t linger too long on the thought that she was going to cum yet again thanks to a woman’s touch. Instead, it lingered on the fact that she was in the beautiful woman’s bed with her shoving a large and wonderful strap on inside of her cunt over and over again. As well as the fact that Anna was starting to bring her more pleasure than Chrom ever had. Sure, he tried his best to keep Sumia happy during their moments together, but he wasn’t able to cause six orgasms to crash through her with a seventh being on the way.

And that knowledge only caused Sumia’s inner walls to clamp down tightly around the fake cock that plunged into her. It felt so good rubbing against her inner walls, making her scream in pure ecstasy as Anna fucked her without a care for anything outside of their tent. And as their lips met for another gentle and loving kiss, Sumia was reminded of those words Anna said to her. Right here and now, they were alone. Nothing outside of the tent mattered and no one could interrupt them. They could be whatever they wanted in here and no one would ever no. And that’s when a quick thought of Anna being Sumia’s queen flashed through her mind. It was only there for a moment, but it was enough to make her heart flutter in her chest.

When she felt Anna’s hands come to her breasts, Sumia’s mind immediately focused on the pleasure that surged from her chest. A loud and shameless moan spilled from her lips as she threw her head back into the pillow that she was laying on. Of course, in the moment that her head moved away from Anna’s lips, the Queen of Ylisse was met with the feeling of soft lips pressing kiss after kiss onto her neck instead of on her lips. Something that just cemented in Sumia’s mind that she might the right call about tonight.

And when her inner walls quivered and clamped down around the fake cock once again, on the verge of another orgasm, that thought came through her mind once again. She bit down on her lower lip to try and keep herself quiet. But that was quickly stopped when Sumia felt Anna’s teeth sink into her neck. Not hard enough to draw blood, but just enough for her to feel the surge of pain that came from the bite.   
  
*******************************************************   
  
It didn’t take long for Sumia to push Anna over and make her way on top of the saleswoman. Sure, she had been in charge and on top for most of their night together and the Queen didn’t have an issue with that. But right in this moment, she felt a need to be on top and to ride that fake cock until her legs couldn’t move anymore. She didn’t even know if she would be able to last that long, but she was going to try. And when she pulled her nightgown off and over her head, throwing it across the room to leave herself fully naked for Anna’s gaze, Sumia’s lips curled into an excited smile. “It feels so good, Anna… Forgive me for being so forward, but I want to take charge for a little bit.”   
  
“By all means, Sumia. This is all about your pleasure, after all.~” Anna couldn’t stop herself from smiling when she watched Sumia climb into her lap, there no longer being any hesitation or embarrassment in the way she moved. And when she dropped herself down onto the strap on, impaling herself on all nine inches of the plastic dick, the saleswoman was happy to know that her queen had finally gotten past her shyness and embarrassment.

She dragged her tongue along her lips as she watched Sumia starting to bounce in her lap. The pace was slow at first, but she wasn’t going to stop the queen from doing what she wanted. It was truly a beautiful sight to see anyway. The beautiful Queen of Ylisse, wife of the Exalt, and the shy girl from the Shepards that everyone treated with care and respect bouncing on a fake dick like her life depended on it. It was enough to make Anna wish she had done services like these sooner. Maybe she would have been able to convince Sumia to partake at a much sooner time. But she was more than happy to sit back and watch. Especially when Sumia brought both of her hands to Anna’s sides.

In the same moment that she felt Sumia’s hands come to her side, Anna brought both of her hands to the queen’s breasts. The large and soft mounds filled out her hands perfectly. And now that she was on the bottom and looking at the beautiful woman above her enjoying herself, they felt even better in her palms. Anna dragged her tongue along her lips as she watched Sumia bring her hands to her head and thread her fingers through her hair, almost making it a mess while the excitement of riding a cock against coursed through her. “Does it feel that good, Sumia?~”   
  
“It feels fantastic, Anna. It’s reaching places inside of me that Chrom never could. It’s not as thick as he is, but this toy feels wonderful inside of me.” Sumia smirked and threw her head back as she allowed the pleasure to wash over her body. There was no more shame, no more embarrassment, and no more nervousness in the way that she moved her hips. The world around her was gone and Sumia was left in Anna’s tent with just Anna here with her. Nothing else mattered.

Even as she slammed her hips down into Anna’s lap and simply rocked herself back and forth, Sumia didn’t care about if anyone could hear her anymore. As long as the saleswoman was enjoying the sounds that spilled from her lips, she was happy. And that showed clear as day as she dragged her tongue along her lips and allowed another shameless and blissful moan to leave her, her inner walls clamping down around the strap on as she approached another orgasm. “I’m so close, Anna… I haven’t ridden a dick in who knows how long. But this makes me wish I could do it every night.~”   
  
Hearing that Sumia was close to an orgasm, Anna knew that there was only one thing she could do. She slowly moved her hands along the queen’s stomach until she was able to hold onto her hips. She didn’t get a firm grip on them, wanting to allow Sumia to bounce how she pleased. But she did immediately start thrusting upward into her lover for the night, hoping that fucking her at the same pace and rhythm she was bouncing would be enough to push her over into her orgasm.

Luckily, that was exactly what happened. Without any warning that Anna was going to start thrusting into her, Sumia was brought to yet another orgasm tonight. She had lost count of just how many she had, but she didn’t really care. Not as her inner walls quivered and clenched down around the fake cock like a vice while nothing but bliss coursed through her being. Sumia even leaned her head down and pressed a deep and passionate kiss against Anna’s lips, enjoying the feeling of being with another woman despite not even knowing if she was attracted to them.

However, in this moment, she knew that, if she wasn’t attracted to women, Anna would be the only woman she’d ever want to be with. And she was okay with that, especially when Anna returned her affection just as passionately and lovingly. It showed that, even if no woman was ever sexually appealing to her, Anna would always have a place in her heart and would always be the woman she turned to for nights like this.

Her heart skipped a beat in her chest when she suddenly felt Anna’s hand come down and swat her plump rear end, leaving her gasping against her lips. “Anna.~”   
  
“What can I say? You’ve got an ass worth spanking.~” A quiet chuckle rumbled in Anna’s throat as she placed another kiss onto Sumia’s lips. “Speaking of, I have an idea for something you might like.~”   
  
*************************************************   
  
Sumia had officially lost track of just how long she had been in this tent with Anna. She didn’t care just how long it had been or how long she had been away from her husband. The bliss and pleasure that she felt was more than enough to keep her here and possibly even convince her to stay if it wasn’t for the fact that she knew she had to go back to Chrom. But he was the last thing on her mind as she had her arms wrapped around Anna’s lips and their lips crashing together time and time again in kiss after kiss.

Their breasts were pressed together with Sumia laying on top of Anna, the saleswoman thrusting upward into her without remorse while her hands greedily gripped the queen’s plump rear end. Of course, neither of them had an issue with that, both of them moaning against the other’s lips as their nipples rubbed together and they were both sent on a mild frenzy as pure pleasure coursed through them.

Anna couldn’t help but smile against Sumia’s lips as she thrust upward into the beautiful woman on top of her. Her entire night had been dedicated to pleasing Sumia and keeping her happy. But now that they were in bed, practically mating like a loving and lustful couple, she couldn’t help but feel happy herself. It certainly helped with just how receptive Sumia was of the pleasure that was given to her, enjoying herself enough to no longer feel shame or embarrassment about what she was doing. That only pushed Anna to thrust even faster and harder into Ylisse’s queen.

On the other hand, Sumia was having the time of her life as she rocked her hips with Anna’s, making sure that they both felt as much pleasure as they could in this moment. She was aware of the fact that the saleswoman was doing this for her own pleasure and pushing her to orgasm after orgasm, but she was more than willing to try and make Anna feel good as well. Which is exactly why she so eagerly and desperately placed kiss after kiss onto the saleswoman’s lips, even going as far as to push her tongue past those incredibly soft lips and explore her mouth.

Even as Sumia felt herself reaching another orgasm, unaware that it was her twelve one of the night, she greedily stole a kiss from Anna’s lips. Whatever she could do to make sure the saleswoman knew just how much she was enjoying herself. “Oh gods, Anna, I’m almost there. I’m so close…” With the pleasure building in her system to something that she couldn’t believe, Sumia bit down on her lower lip and buried her face in the pillow next to Anna’s face. And it made her happy to feel Anna’s lips pressing against her neck once again, still showing her in affection when she was so close to another orgasm.

However, what made her reach that peak was the feeling of both of Anna’s hands coming down and swatting her plump ass cheeks. The slight pain that came from being spanked was enough to push Sumia over the edge and into her orgasm. But when her inner walls clamped down around the fake cock that plunged inside of her, a sudden feeling of exhaustion took over her body. In the midst of her pleasure, Sumia felt like she was going to pass out.

But she didn’t let it stop her from rocking her hips back and forth, pressing her breasts tightly against Anna’s and stealing one final kiss from the redhead’s lips while she was still conscious. Her lips curled into a tired smile as she stole that kiss, the feeling of Anna kissing her back and those slender fingers sinking into the supple skin of her rear end the last things she felt before she quickly drifted asleep thanks to the pleasure overload she had.

Of course, Anna couldn’t help but chuckle when Sumia fell asleep on top of her. It was a surprise that she had a client last nearly as long as Sumia did. And the fact that her most beautiful client fell asleep while still fucking herself on the strap on was a story she was slightly ashamed she wouldn’t be able to tell anyone. Who would’ve thought a queen of all people would be needy and lustful enough deep down to pass out from blissful exhaustion while continuing to slowly fuck herself on a fake cock. It was something that brought a smile to Anna’s lips as she carefully got comfortable with Sumia laying on top of her.   
  
*******************************************   
  
When the morning came around, it was a surprise to Sumia to find herself underneath the blanket with Anna still underneath her. In the few moments it took her to process what happened last night and when she fell asleep, she also realized that the strap on she had inside of her when she fell asleep was almost no longer there. It brought a soft chuckle to her lips, thinking of just what the two of them did and how refreshed and loved she felt now that she was awake.

However, when she looked down underneath her, Sumia was greeted with the wonderful beautiful and slightly arousing sight of Anna’s nude body underneath her. A gentle gasp left the queen’s lips as she sat up carefully, allowing more of the saleswoman’s body to be seen by her. It only took a moment for Sumia to find her voice, not wanting to speak too loudly and wake Anna. “I… I didn’t know women could be so beautiful… At least… Not in such an attractive way.” Sumia dragged her tongue along her lips as she slowly and carefully brought a hand down to Anna’s stomach, doing her utmost best to try and keep herself from waking the woman that made her feel so good the night prior.

Sumia was careful and diligent as she slowly dragged her fingers along Anna’s smooth skin. Moving her hands from her stomach to the saleswoman’s hips, and slowly down her legs until she reached her knees. From there, the queen brought her hand back up and toward her pussy. She paused the instant her fingertips were about to reach Anna’s slit. Some part of her wanted to try and see if she could bring the redhead some pleasure after everything they went to. But at the same time, she was worried about getting caught by waking Anna.

It only took a moment for Sumia to convince herself that what she was doing was okay. And in the next moment, she adjusted herself so that she was laying back down, this time next to Anna. Her mouth was only inches away from the saleswoman’s breast and her hand stayed where it was next to her pussy. There was only an instant of hesitation before Sumia leaned her head in close and started to place a few gentle kisses against Anna’s breasts.

Of course, Anna blissfully slept through all of this. From the feeling of Sumia’s fingers traveling along her skin to the feeling of the queen cupping her breast while she slept. Even when her beautiful client wrapped her lips around the saleswoman’s breasts, she still remained asleep. Her dreams were slowly becoming twisted with pleasure and bliss, however, as a result of Sumia’s touch. Or, that’s what the quiet moans that came from her lips told the queen.

And those moans only pushed Sumia to keep going, telling her that she was doing a good job. She carefully swirled her tongue around Anna’s nipple while the index finger of her hand teased the other nipple, her other hand gently rubbing against her quickly wettening slit. It was a stunning moment in the queen’s mind. Not only was she touching another woman the same way that she wished she would be touched by her husband, but that woman was sleeping right through it. And the more she touched the woman’s body, the more attracted she felt toward her.

It didn’t matter to her that Anna was asleep right now. After a moment, Sumia popped her lips off from around the saleswoman’s breasts before starting to trail kiss after gentle kiss down her body. Starting with her stomach and steadily exploring every inch of Anna’s nude form that she could before getting down to her thighs. She didn’t take things slow, but she made sure to not move too quickly and disturb the sleeping beauty that she was teasing.

When she found herself at Anna’s pussy, Sumia took a moment to simply admire the way Anna slept through all of this. Whether she was awake and away and just pretending or if she was actually asleep didn’t matter. The queen still leaned in close and started to drag her tongue along those slick folds in front of her, wanting to get a taste of another woman’s arousal while she had the chance. Luckily, that first few licks brought out the same sweet and savory moans that told her she was doing a good job.

The feeling of Sumia’s tongue dragging along her pussy lips was the thing that woke Anna up from her peaceful and blissful slumber. However, it didn’t just wake her up from her sleep. The saleswoman woke up with the feeling of an orgasm rushing through her system the moment she opened her eyes. A blissful and excited moan spilled from her lips as she looked down to see Sumia happily licking her pussy without a care in the world.

With a smile on her face, Anna gently started to thread her fingers through Sumia’s hair. “Well, that’s certainly a pleasant way to wake up. I might just have to knock an orgasm off of your tab because of that.” A lustful chuckle rumbled in her throat as she watched her queen suddenly look up at her, pulling away from her pussy a moment later. “Thank you for that, Sumia.”   
  
“Well, after everything you did for me last night, I think it’s only fair…. That… And you’re the first woman I’ve been attracted to like this. So… I wanted to explore while I had the chance.” A gentle blush came to Sumia’s cheeks as she got out of the bed and started to get dressed, Anna waking up making her realize that the sun had risen and Chrom would know she wasn’t in bed with him anymore. “About my tab…”   
  
“It’s quite a bit, Sumia. Twelve orgasms in one night. Eleven counting the discount for that wonderful wake-up call you gave me.~” Anna stayed in bed as she watched Sumia get dressed in front of her, making sure to take in every detail that she could of the beautiful queen before her slowly putting on her clothes. From the way her rear end jiggled as she slipped into her underwear to the way that her breasts seemed to almost struggle against her nightgown when she put it on. “Damn… Maybe I should give you discounts more often. If I get to see a sight like this every morning…”   
  
When Sumia heard the playful whistle that left Anna’s lips a moment later, she couldn’t help but giggle and make her way over toward the bed. Without saying a word, she cupped the saleswoman’s cheeks, pulling her into a gentle and loving kiss. “Tell me the cost of my tab tomorrow. I’ll be sure to pay it off in another day. I doubt that sounds pleasant, having to wait for payment, but… With this being our first night together…”   
  
“Sumia, I understand. I always give me clients a day or two to pay before I hunt them down, anyway. Not everyone has money for a night like this on them.” Anna smirked as she watched Sumia sit down on the bed next to her, quickly bringing a hand to the queen’s and holding it. “I also know you need to figure out how to get the money to me without worrying the king. So, take your time.”

  
“Well… I also want to add another night onto my tab. Because I plan to be back tonight for another round. But instead of paying per orgasm, I just want you to charge me for the night.” Sumia chuckled as she looked toward the entrance of the tent, seeing the sunlight starting to peer into the room. In the back of her mind, she knew that at least one person was going to see her sneaking back to her tent in just her nightgown and panties. But right now? She didn’t care. Not when she was close to Anna and didn’t even want to leave in the first place. “Does that sound alright?”   
  
Anna smiled and dragged her tongue along her lips as she sat up on the bed behind Sumia, slowly wrapping her arms around the queen’s neck and cupping her breasts. “That sounds fantastic, Sumia. After sunset tonight, I’m all yours. And, I’ll charge you for the night so we can have all the fun you want without worry about the cost.” She leaned her head down and stole a deep and loving kiss from Sumia’s lips, happy to feel the Queen of Ylisse return the affection with a smile on her face.   
  
“Thank you, Anna.” With a smile on her face and a gentle smile on her cheeks, Sumia looked one last time at the naked redhead that she was going to spend the night with before rushing her way out of the tent and back toward her bed.


End file.
